


French Lessons

by eyeslikerain



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, sexy pronounciation lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikerain/pseuds/eyeslikerain
Summary: Armie‘s eyes were lowered to his lips until he remarked softly, under his voice:„Very kissable, your lips, when you say this word.“
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	French Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [LeviTa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviTA/pseuds/LeviTA) for this. And also [alittlefrenchtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlefrenchtree/pseuds/alittlefrenchtree) for finding linguistics sexy.

„Careful, it‘s quite crepuscular up here. And dusty.“

Timmy held an old battered door at the top of an equally dim spiral staircase open for Armie.

„What?“

„Dusty, it‘s quite dusty in here.“

Timmy waved one hand in front of his face to remove a real or imagined cobweb.

„No, before – what did you say before?“ Armie carefully set one naked foot behind the other. Even if the sun was blazing outside, the dim room was lighted only by tiny, pigeon-hole sized windows. The floor was really old and seemed not to have been swept in years. Italians seemed to have a more relaxed approach to brooms, be they large or on the smaller side, he already had noticed.

„Crepuscular?“, Timmy repeated over his shoulder.

„Yeah, what‘s that?“

Timmy stared at him surprised: „You never heard it?“

Armie shrugged and searched for his cigarettes, the main reason for their journey upstairs: „Maybe I did, but I never checked what it means.“

Timmy smiled, stood very straight in an attempt to look him into the eyes and said: „Something like twilighty. Dim. From the French crépuscule.“

Armie smirked: „Oh, the French joker again!“ After having lit his cigarette, he gently slapped Timmy‘s shoulder: „Can‘t compete with your French upbringing, of course. Is there anything you don‘t know?“

Timmy grinned. They smiled at each other. After breathing out a cloud of fume, Armie offered the cigarette to Timmy. Timmy looked at Armie‘s fingers, the glowing cigarette and worried his lips before shaking his head: „No, thanks.“

„I hope we don‘t burn the villa down before we even start filming. It‘s quite dry in here, isn‘t it?“

Timmy nodded but said:

„Think we‘re good in here. Just take your butt with you.“

Armie‘s eyes had got used to the faint yellowy light. He paced the room slowly and touched a musty old mattress on the floor with his toes. Dust spiralled in the air around his foot.

„Someone‘s camping up here?“

„I don‘t know. Too hot, I‘d say.“ („As are you in your short shorts“, he added in his mind.)

„How come you know about this place?“

„Luca showed it to me. He wants to do the peach scene up here.“

Armie‘s eyebrows shot up and he couldn‘t hide an amused grin:

„I hope it‘s not a closed set. Can‘t wait to see you…“

Timmy boxed his back in a mock attack and said:

„You won‘t! I won‘t have you in here!“

Armie turned, still grinning, and stepped closer again:

„Say it again. For me.“ Timmy raised his eyebrows enquiringly. „The French word. Say it again.“

„Crépuscule?“

„Mmmh“, Armie sighed indulgently. „Slower, please.“

„Why? What sort of weirdo are you?“ Timmy frowned.

Armie took one deliberate, long drag from his cigarette and looked at Timmy:

„Your lips look adorable at the second syllable. When you say -pus“, he added.

Timmy scrutinized him, wordlessly, until he stepped a bit closer, searched for Armies eyes and whispered: „Crépuscule.“

They stared at each other. A dove cooed somewhere above them while they held their gaze. Timmy was aware of Armie‘s slow breathing and a throbbing vein in his throat. Armie‘s eyes were lowered to his lips until he remarked softly, under his voice:

„Very kissable, your lips, when you say this word.“

Timmy drew in a sharp breath. His eyes widened and he stared at Armie. Of course they both knew what they were in for when signing for this project, but they had never actually touched. Apart from friendly banter and mock – wrestling, that is. Timmy hoped they‘d kiss for the first time somewhere in private, without having all the crew fluttering around them. They‘d never talked about it. He wanted to leave the initiative to Armie as he was older and more experienced. But – did co-stars practice kissing at all? Or did they just fake it? Timmy was afraid of asking. The idea was pressing on his mind anyway as filming started in a few days. And, if he was honest to himself, the idea of kissing this gorgeous Greek god of a man turned his stomach into a volery of butterflies.

„Sorry“, Armie said. „Did I offend you?“

Timmy shook his head, looked down at the cigarette in Armie‘s hand and groped for it. He put it deliberately and slowly between his lips, well aware that Armie followed every one of his motions. Exhaling and passing the smoke back to him, he demanded:

„Your turn. Say „crépuscule“ for me.“

Armie smiled and tried: „Cré-“ when he was already interrupted:

„Non. Not your big fat American „r“. Just at the top of your throat, all the way back and up.“ Timmy demonstrated a row of very raspy, short „rrrrrs“. Armie tried to imitate him but was corrected again:

„Your tongue is still too flat. You have to – ah, it‘s hard to explain. You know, more in the back of your throat?“

Armie gave it one more try. Timmy worried his lips briefly before nodding: „Better. Now, on to „pus“. 

„Again, please?“, Armie smirked naughtily. This was their thing, their secret, weird thing. Timmy obliged, smiling seductively and said slowly, with pursed, raspberry-red lips:

„Pus“.

„Pus“, Armie repeated. 

„Very good.“ Timmy felt a tad faint when he stared at Armie. Lips really looked inviting and kissable in this position. 

„You can omit the „cul“. I know what it means.“ Armie tried to break the slight awkwardness between them. 

„I expected as much“, Timmy grinned. „So – the whole word, please. Crépuscule“, he said quickly, tapping the rhythm in the air with his elegant fingers.

„Crépuscule.“

„Non, Armand, watch your „r“. „Crépuscule“, again.“ Timmy was merciless in his quest of perfectionism.

Armie sighed, stepped closer and traced Timmy‘s nether lip with a finger. Timmy stopped breathing and looked at him mesmerized. Involuntarily, he opened his lips. Armie gently traced his upper lip, being so immersed in his task that he also opened his own lips slightly. Timmy sighed softly without wanting it and kissed the finger. It tasted salty and dusty. He wanted to feel it everywhere.

„Let me caress your lips when you say the second syllable.“

Timmy closed his eyes and was ready to repeat the word when they heard a loud „Teemee! Teemee, where are you?“ from downstairs. His eyes flew open and he looked directly into Armie‘s eyes, misted over and full of desire in front of his face. Timmy sighed loudly and collapsed into Armie‘s arms:

„Guess we should go“, he whispered against his neck. „Luca wants us for some sort of rehearsal. Behind the villa. Told me to take our scripts.“

Armie cupped one of his cheeks and gently held his face:

„Maybe we can continue my private French lessons some day?“

Timmy nodded: „Of course. This was just the beginning.“

**Author's Note:**

> "...and when we looked up, Luca was gone."
> 
> kissinglessons on tumblr


End file.
